Adult Characters
While the magical youth safely resides within the walls of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the others blessed with magic are less fortunate. These are dark times and the Muggle church has been hunting down all those presenting 'powers'. Burning witches at the stake, executing wizards at the hangman's noose, the future of magic has become uncertain for the wizarding world in Britain. Many witches and wizards have gone into hiding, seeking refuge amongst their own in magically concealed villages. They live in isolation, practicing their spells and incantations in secret afraid of what might happen should their world be exposed by the Muggles. But not all are content to live in hiding. The wizarding world has become divided, some willing to remaining in the shadows but many have grown to resent the Muggles for this oppression. Dark witches and wizards had begun to wage war against the Church, threatening to expose the entire magical world by their actions. Others have taken it upon themselves to protect all in this world, Muggle or not. Every member at Horcrux is allowed one adult character to begin with. Additional adult characters can be unlocked through activity within the cult or the purchase of an Additional Character privilege. In the wizarding world all kinds of witches and wizards are found, pureblood families with lineages dating back to the beginning of time and other magically blessed indivuals of variable blood purity. Adult Characters Getting your character approved as an Adult Character '''is fairly simple, just fill in the character biography as required within the Horcrux cult. Every member starting at Horcrux can have '''One adult character whereas staff gets Three adult characters to start with. To make a Hogwarts Staf character requires the creation of an Adult Character that with special staff approval gets elevated to Hogwarts staff. Every character when approved will have their biography stored in this Wikia for future reference. Other members and people outside of the cult can freely access this Wikia to discover the wondrous magic of Horcrux . All creative rights of these characters belong to the original creators. When a member gets caught copying information from an existing biography, they will be warned and if necessary suspended or banned from the cult in addition to getting reported to the administrators from this Wikia and Vampirefreaks.com. Adult Character Categories Adult characters come in all sorts and varieties though for practical reasons Horcrux has decided to divide all adult characters into four distinct categories, three of them with specific roles in the magical world whereas the fourth category can be considered 'Unsortable'. When the characters belong to one of the Pureblood wizard families, a link will be provided towards the thread of that magical family for future reference. Any information found in biographies cannot be used in ongoing or future roleplays unless with explicit permission. Below one finds the Adult Character Categories: * Shopkeepers & Business Owners * Regular Witches & Wizards * Dark Wizards & Witches * Peacekeepers & Aurors Category:Characters